


Routine

by CloudyCat95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protagonista di questa piccola Drabble è Malia, di cui racconto in brevi passi la difficoltà del suo abituarsi alla vita da umana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

 [](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)

 

Scritta per la Drabble Weekend dell'8 Marzo 2015 sul gruppo effebì  _[ **We are out for prompt**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)_.

**Prompt da Clizia:**

Malia, doversi adattare alla vita da umana.

 

_Era abituata a dormire col calore del suo pelo, non con quello delle coperte di casa Stilinski._

Così ogni notte scivolava via dal suo letto ed entrava in quello in di Stiles, per avere una parvenza del calore animale che la faceva dormire tranquilla.

_Non era abituata a  mangiare con le posate._

Per questo, ogni volta che poteva mangiava con le mani, noncurante se se le sarebbe sporcate.

_Non era abituata a studiare._

Per questo aveva sempre bisogno di qualche ripasso con l’aiuto degli altri – la matematica, quella brutta bestia.

_Era abituata a guardare la luna quasi tutta la notte._

Infatti, ogni tanto Stiles la andava a recuperare sul tetto, sdraiata sulle tegole mentre contemplava quella fonte di luce riflessa.

_Non era abituata ad essere quella che adesso è._

Ma sicuramente ce la metteva tutta.

 


End file.
